


Tal'Beskar

by steelphoenix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Marking, Marriage Proposal, Minor blood warning, Shower Sex, power bottom Jango, reluctant allies to lovers, this was meant to be a PWP but now it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelphoenix/pseuds/steelphoenix
Summary: Jango returns to Kamino, and his Jedi.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 348





	Tal'Beskar

**Author's Note:**

> _Tal'beskar_ \- A made-up phrase, literally 'blood _beskar_ ', having _beskar_ in your blood, having Mandalorian spirit.
> 
> This was meant to be a PWP to practise writing smut and apparently that was not what my brain wanted. It's mostly smut though?
> 
> _Mando'a_ translations in the endnotes.

Obi-Wan looks up from some esoteric history as Jango walks in, still dripping from the endless rain. Jango unclips and lifts off his helmet, and the Jedi observes silently as the _beroya_ carefully places it on a cupboard shelf, and then begins shedding his plates, stacking them neatly in readiness for a full clean and polish. Just because he hates returning to this prison cell of a planet is no reason to abuse his _beskar_.

"Good hunt?" the _jetii_ asks, purposely neutral.

The _jetii_ is the Kaminoans' 'guest' as much as Jango is Tyranus' 'employee'. He'd arrived nearly two months earlier, chasing the saber-dart that Jango had used to kill Zam. It was one of the few things he regretted, but she'd been too close and too easily bought for him to trust her with anything as sensitive as his situation. Kenobi had pretended to be a perfect guest, but he'd tapped out ' _hostages me help you_ ' in unpractised _dadita_ code on Jango's wrist during a handshake, and Jango had known that Kenobi understood both his position and Jango's.

Jango nods as he kicks off his boots, "Didn't even know she had a bounty out on her. It was easy."

Obi-Wan cocks his head, "You never told me what the bounty was out for. Did she cross the Hutts?"

The unexpected and unconventional alliance has been Jango's saving grace in the last weeks. Kenobi had at first been _narudar_ , enemy-of-my-enemy, though his honesty and pragmatism had appealed to Jango. That he was willing to go along with Jango's plan to free his clones - suggest improvements and lend his full weight as a Jedi Master to it - had lifted him to the status of a true ally. His unexpected fluency in _Mando'a_ and delight at being able to debate ancient Mandalorian history has been the icing on a truly excellent cake.

"She was trying to undercut them by diverting and wholesaling one of their spice lanes," Jango replies, stripping his flightsuit. "Didn't even know that they'd found her out. She fought and I had to take her in cold."

Obi-Wan nods, a slight frown twisting his lips. "A mercy." His _jetii_ morals were still there - though with the revelation that Tyranus had once been Jedi Master Dooku, Jango wasn't so sure any more that that was _the_ Jedi so much as it was _his_ Jedi.

"Yeah. But they didn't specify, so they got what they got," Jango says, dropping underwear and socks in the laundry chute. "Shower?"

The only place the _Kaminii_ didn't have monitors was in the fresher and the bedrooms. That they have eyes on his son at all grates at Jango's protective senses, but amongst literal thousands of near-identical children, it is an uncomfortable necessity. His son, at least, is quick and understands discretion - as is marked by his present absence. Kenobi had understood soon enough, when Jango offered his bed with a patently-false leer.

That they'd ended up sharing his bed for more than just sleep - well. Jango can appreciate a lover, however temporary, and Obi-Wan has excellent stamina.

Jango has been away on hunts only twice since Obi-Wan's arrival. So it's not exactly a _routine_ for him to invite Obi-Wan into the shower with him, but it's as good an excuse as any for a private debrief. _You hope it does become routine_ , says something in the back of his head that sounds annoyingly like his _buir_ , for all that he is decades dead. _You want him to_ stay.

Obi-Wan grins, setting aside his reader and stripping as he follows Jango into the fresher. After an awkward encounter with one of the _Cuy'val Dar_ , he'd left off the _jetii_ robes, borrowing Jango's tunics instead, and it fuels his arousal, to see his _jetii_ in his clothes.

He's barely turned on the shower when Obi-Wan is plastered against his back, hands sliding to rest around Jango's hips. The scratch of beard and the faint huff of Obi-Wan's breath against the back of his neck settles something in Jango's gut, however much he's still trying to deny it. He has the measure of the man, and he knows that Obi-Wan is both too smart and too scarred to not have his in return.

He turns, setting one hand on Obi-Wan's sternum and sliding the other up into the now-damp auburn hair, leaning his weight in. Obi-Wan goes with a smile, backing up against the wall and dipping to accept Jango's kiss. It starts sweet and exploratory - as their kisses always seem to - and then darkens into something deep and hungry and consuming as Jango tightens his fist in Obi-Wan's hair and pulls him down.

The Jedi gasps out a breath when Jango lets him go, staring at him with already-glazed grey-blue eyes. Jango grins, petting the silky-wet hair and leaning in to teasingly nip at Obi-Wan's lower lip and then slide down to mouth at his jugular, which gets him another breathless gasp. How quickly Obi-Wan loses himself in the sensations of sex is quickly becoming one of Jango's favourite things. " _Mesh'la_ ," he breathes out, smug and unable to help himself, biting down on Obi-Wan's pulse purely to hear him whimper and feel him squirming, already hard against Jango's stomach. It's exactly what Jango wants, has been preparing for since the _Slave I_ turned towards Kamino.

Something about his expression or his voice catches Obi-Wan's attention, and the hazed eyes sharpen, flitting over Jango's expression. "What - ?" he manages.

Like every Mandalorian since time immemorial, and _especially_ as Jaster's heir, Jango has been trained to mentally shield himself to an instinctive level, and he's never let that go, holding it tight even in sleep and sex. So it's purposeful and unmistakeable when he lifts just a corner of it, letting just a little of the burning _want_ and _need_ slide out, and he sees it impact the Jedi. Sees his pupils blow wide and black, the heat rush into his cheeks and his lips fall slack. Feels his hands tighten down bruisingly hard on Jango's hips.

" _Ner mesh'la jetii_ ," Jango croons to him, " _Ner dralyc jetii,_ " and then he's up against the opposite wall, Obi-Wan's body hemming him in and holding him there.

All the haze has stripped from the Jedi's eyes and they're a burning, consuming storm of grey-blue. "What do you want?" His voice is hard, and harsh, the same distrustful tone and words that had been there the first night they'd shared Jango's bed for anything other than sleep.

"I want you," Jango replies, with complete honesty, ignoring how his lover's tone slides a blade of nervousness and rejection and dread - all of his fears - under his ribs and into his gut. "I _want you_ , Obi-Wan. In my bed and in my life."

It had taken him mere days to realise that Obi-Wan Kenobi was what he wanted. That this _jetii_ was everything he'd wanted and hoped for in a friend, a partner, a lover - in a _riduur_. Sparring with the _Cuy'val Dar_ had proven his martial prowess, as had his strategy training of the clones. His immediate halting of the 'decommissioning' of 'sub-standard units' had shown that his words of compassion were not empty. Days of discussing ancient philosophy between Obi-Wan's pointless meetings with the Kaminoans and Jango's sample sessions had turned up many similarities between their cultures. Perhaps most importantly to Jango, he treated all the young clones - not just Boba - with a gentle kind of respect and warmth, and they all turned towards him.

Jango had never understood why people said Mandalorians fell in love fast, until now.

But Obi-Wan's eyes are wide and there's poorly-hidden dismay in his face, tension coiling in his body, and he's backing off, letting go, heedless of the water plastering his hair dark-red to his skin. Jango catches him, slides his arm around the Jedi's waist, and gently slips the other around the back of his neck, gentling him like a skittish eopie. Slowly, Jango feels the tension start to ease as he does nothing else for long minutes, just strokes his neck and shoulders, brushes wet hair back.

Eventually, Jango rests his forehead against Obi-Wan's, and lets out the words that he's been thinking of since he left. "I know that you don't believe me, _cyare_ ," - because Obi-Wan has no idea of his own attractiveness, competence, or intelligence, _Manda_ curse whoever taught him that - "But I do want you. And even if you don't feel the same - _ni kar'tayli gar darasuum_. In whatever way you'll have me."

He leans back, and the shock is back in Obi-Wan's face, along with a heavy helping of fear. He's trying to hide it, but his practised mask of Jedi serenity is out-of-place here, naked and warm and secure in a Mandalorian's arms.

"I can't, Jango - I'm a Jedi, the Code - " and it's a weak excuse. Especially when they'd discussed interpretations of the Code, discussed the Sith Wars and Nomi Sunrider and Jedi lineages, discussed exceptions and priorities and vows and how a Jedi was first dedicated to the Force, then the galaxy, then the Order, and only _then_ to any people that they might care about.

The blade of fear rips out of his gut and stabs back in, more vicious. He hadn't been subtle in his questions, and he'd thought Obi-Wan might understand what he was asking. _Why_ he was asking.

"Duty, first and always," he says, quiet over the rushing water, and rests his forehead back against Obi-Wan's. "You know who I was, _cyare_ , and who I am. I know your duty and I know that you will not give it up for me." He sighs, because there's only one way that Obi-Wan will really believe what he's saying, and he didn't really want it to come to this, but he's stepped onto this path and he will see it out. If it gets him his _dralyc jetii_ , it's worth it.

Carefully, he visualises his shields peeling back, all the tarnished and battered layers of his soul bared, all his desires and regrets, readiness and choice, fear and stubborn resolve laid out for his _jetii_ to see. How Obi-Wan _fits_ with him, the edges he smooths by his mere presence, how he challenges Jango with both agreement and disagreement, how they make each other better, how he respects and admires and _loves_ this man.

Obi-Wan gasps, and the tension is back in him again in a terrifying instant. Jango looks up at him, sees the awe and want and hope warring in his face. There's something warm and bright tentatively resting against his mind, and he knows Obi-Wan's presence, even though he's never felt it before.

"You know my vows and I know yours, and I know that we will not break those. Not even if we speak vows together," Jango says, and leans forward to place a feather-light kiss against Obi-Wan's lips as he begins to layer his shields back up. He wants to go back to the blinding kisses of five minutes ago, but this is more important.

"You said that the vows of the _Mand'alor_ are unbreakable." Obi-Wan's voice is a little shaky, but there's resolve and a thread of wonder there, and Jango lets his hope strengthen, pulls out and casts away the blade of useless fear buried in his gut.

"As a Jedi's are," Jango replies, and he smiles, because he knows that the things that make a Jedi, that make Obi-Wan _jatnese be te jetiise_ \- his compassion, his strength of heart and mind, his faith in the Force, his care for his Jedi family - are all written into his bones as intrinsically as the _Resol'nare_ is written into Jango's. "And I wouldn't break them, even for you."

There's something dawning on Obi-Wan's face, something wanting and needy and disbelieving, and then he breathes out, " _You_ want _me_. Despite - _everything_."

Jango nods, and he knows he's smiling soft and far sappier than he'd like, but this man has seen his _soul_. Obi-Wan breathes out, and an answering smile is there on his lips.

Jango pulls him in, grinning into a kiss that lights him up. Obi-Wan lets himself be pulled, and something breaks open because his hands are suddenly everywhere, like he can't decide what he wants to touch first, his mouth hungry. Jango responds - because how could he not, this beautiful man _choosing him_ , body flush against his, heart beating hard and fast against his.

Panting, Jango wraps a leg around his lover's thigh, encouraging him to rut into him, and then Obi-Wan's hands are under his ass, clever fingers slipping down to his hole and his fingers slip easily in, two at once, and the breath punches out of Jango in a gasp, because he was ready and expecting it but it was still _intense_.

"You prepped yourself?" Obi-Wan manages a strangled question, "Even though - ?"

"I was hopeful," Jango grins, filthy, lets his satisfaction and lust flow out, and the mild discomfort of a lubed ass in full armour is immediately worth it as Obi-Wan grabs his hips and _slams_ him into the wall, fingers digging into Jango's ass as he lifts. It sends a wash of heat through Jango, and in a rush he's hard enough to dent armour.

He wraps his legs around his lover, and there's a long second where Obi-Wan's cock is nudging against Jango's hole, and then he's in, hot and thick against Jango's prostate. They both gasp, and Jango catches his _jetii_ 's face in his hands, kissing him hard and wanting. It's not the first time he's taken Obi-Wan but it's intense and he _needs_ it in a way that he hadn't before. Obi-Wan's working his hips, each little hitching movement sending spears of pleasure through Jango and it's close but _not enough_.

He tightens his thighs and rolls his hips, setting the pace, and Obi-Wan's taking his lead, shoving in quick and hard. It's exactly what Jango wants and he growls encouragement over the pounding water as his _jetii_ gives him his cock.

Everything is spiralling hot and bright and Jango lets himself loose, letting out all the need and possessiveness that he's so tightly leashed every other time, sinking into the red-hot fog of carnal greed. Obi-Wan is _his_ , finally, and Jango sets his teeth in his _jetii_ 's shoulder and _bites_ , and Obi-Wan throws his head back with a cry. Jango's teeth are nothing to those of his Taung ancestors, but he breaks the skin and the blood leaks hot and iron-rich, _tal'beskar_ , _mandokarla_ , and now his and his alone to take and hold.

Obi-Wan shudders as the Mandalorian lets go, licking over the mark, his hips giving aborted little thrusts at each swipe of Jango's tongue. "You should have asked for that," he grits out.

"You're _mine_ ," Jango replies, lifting his head to meet storm-bright eyes, and be grins ferally through the blood on his teeth. "And I will _mark you as mine_."

One of Obi-Wan's hands comes up and slides around the back of Jango's head, cupping his skull, and he's baring his own teeth in a savage snarl. The other hand is working Jango's cock but he hasn't slipped at all, can feel invisible force - _Force_ \- holding him up, and the terrifying power that his lover holds only winds him tighter, and he's riding that edge of adrenaline and endorphins at all the best kills and orgasms have.

"Then you're _mine_ ," Obi-Wan growls, and his teeth are in Jango's neck and his hips are pistoning up hard and perfect and Jango howls out his triumph as blood and heat and lust and need coalesce and burst in brilliant white, everything shaking and falling as Obi-Wan follows him over the edge.

Jango comes down slowly - literally, as they slide to the floor, Jango coming to rest on Obi-Wan's knees, the Jedi's cock still buried deep in him. The hot water stings as it spatters on the bitemark, washing away the blood.

" _Ner jetii_ ," Jango murmurs, and pulls Obi-Wan into a kiss, his mouth tasting of bloodlust and victory.

" _Ner Mando'ad_ ," is the reply, and then, with a spark of cheeky humour, " _Ner Mand'alor_."

"Yes, yours," Jango replies, and it's enough.

Later, they'll get to that debrief, and they'll clean up and get dressed, and Boba will come back for dinner with new friends, and they'll plan to free a million cloned slaves - but for now, there's water, and kisses, and unspoken vows.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Beroya_ \- Bounty hunter.  
>  _Dadita_ \- Mandalorian tapping code, similar to Morse code.  
>  _Narudar_ \- Temporary ally, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend (for now)'.  
>  _Mando'a_ \- The Mandalorian language.  
>  _Jetii_ \- Jedi (singular). The plural form is _jetiise_.  
>  _Buir_ \- Parent. Mando'a doesn't do gender.  
>  _Cuy'val Dar_ \- 'Those who no longer exist'. The hundred trainers (seventy-five of whom were Mandalorian) that went to Kamino to train the GAR.  
>  _Mesh'la_ \- Beautiful.  
>  _"Ner mesh'la jetii,"/"Ner dralyc jetii."_ \- "My beautiful Jedi."/"My bright/strong Jedi."  
>  _Riduur_ \- Spouse.  
>  _Cyare_ \- Beloved. _Cyar'ika_ is the diminutive form, like darling/sweetheart.  
>  _Manda_ \- The collective Mandalorian soul, both as a sort of overarching guardian spirit and the afterlife. Also the state of being Mandalorian in mind, body and spirit.  
>  _"Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum."_ \- I love you, literally, 'I hold you/know you in my heart forever."  
>  _Mand'alor_ \- Sole ruler of Mandalore, Head of the Clans and their chiefs, war leader for the whole of the Mandalorian people.  
>  _Jatnese be te jetiise_ \- Best of the Jedi. A play on _jatnese be te jatnese_ , best of the best.  
>  _Resol'nare_ \- The Six Actions that define a Mandalorian: _Ba'jur bal beskar'gam_ (education and armour), _ara'nov bal aliit_ (self-defence and the tribe), _Mando'a bal Mand'alor_ (language and leader).  
>  _Mandokarla_ \- Having the 'right stuff', showing guts and spirit, the state of being the epitome of Mando virtue.  
>  _"Ner Mando'ad,"/"Ner Mand'alor."_ \- "My Mandalorian,"/"My Mandalore." The last is a play on the fact that Mandalorians would address the person they recognise as the _Mand'alor as ' _ner Mand'alor_ '._


End file.
